John tiene fobia al avión
by smile.in.love
Summary: ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en avión? ¿Por qué un exsoldado tiene miedo a volar? Da igual el miedo, la cura siempre empieza por SH.


**John tiene fobia al avión**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Madame Morgan!**

**o.o.o**

— ¿Sabes que en el último año sólo se ha estrellado un avión?

— ¿Sabes que aún puedo sacarte del éste?

— Sólo intentaba ayudar —suspiró el moreno en el asiento de al lado.

— Pues deja de intentarlo, no es lo tuyo —John se movía inquieto en el suyo. — Perdóname, estoy muy nervioso —y tomó con fuerza la mano del detective, que reposaba en el brazo de la butaca. Éste sonrió con una ternura que sólo le dedicaba a John.

— ¿Quieres que te cambie el sitio? El paisaje te distraerá —por paisaje quería decir tierra y mar a muchísimos kilómetros en vertical.

— No, gracias. Me encantan mis vistas al pasillo —le guiñó un ojo. — Creo que me pediré un whisky. ¿Azafato? —levantó la mano.

— Disculpe. Ha sido una confusión —se disculpó el detective cuando llegó el asistente de vuelo. Éste puso cara de no entender y volvió a su lugar.

— ¡No ha sido una confusión, era mi whisky! —John se alteró —de nuevo—, aunque no soltaba la mano de su compañero, por lo que casi se la rompe.

— No vas a tomar alcohol durante el vuelo. Fin de la discusión. — Se giró a sumergirse en su mundo a través del cristal, apretando más fuerte la mano de su compañero. John se acomodó molesto en el asiento. Todavía no habían despegado y ya tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto. De hecho, desde que entró en el avión y localizó su lugar.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en avión? ¿Por qué no podemos ir en tren? —cuando el exmilitar se ponía nervioso se volvía de lo más parlanchín.

— Obvio, porque es más rápido. ¿Por qué un exsoldado tiene miedo a volar? —se volvió, enarcando ambas cejas.

— Esto... —se rascó la nuca el mayor. Tuvimos un aterrizaje de emergencia y le tomé un poco de miedo.

— Un poco dice... —puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo sé, se me ha ido un poco de las manos —la megafonía chirrió y John dio un respingón.

— La radio... —Sherlock rodó los ojos.

— Oh, cállate —soltó la mano y se centró en las señales del azafato, que estaba empezando.

Todo estuvo tranquilo durante ese rato, pero cuando el asistente acabó y el resto del pasaje se abrochó los cinturones, el avión empezó a moverse, y John se tensó de nuevo.

Sherlock pensó que, dado que intentar tranquilizarle no había funcionado —todo lo contrario— lo mejor sería no hacerle caso, como hacía John con él cuando se volvía insufrible, según fuentes externas.

El exmilitar le miraba de soslayo, haciendo lo imposible por no explotar. ¿Cómo no hacer algo?

— ¿Sabes, John, que el animal que más años vive es la almeja? —tomó su pose de profesor interesante.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser —el doctor entornó los ojos hacia él sin poder creérselo.

— Es un hecho, John. La encontraron hace unos años. Puedes comprobarlo si quieres —osar dudar del detective era algo que se pagaba con tener que escuchar sus argumentos día y noche hasta tu retracción.

— No dudo de ti, sólo..., nunca lo habría adivinado. Oh, Sherlock... —el mayor se dio cuenta de lo cercanas que estaban las nubes. El moreno sonrió y se giró para perderse en ellas. John tardó un poco en comprender cómo es que habían despegado sin darse cuenta. Era obvio, como siempre estaba diciéndole Sherlock. — Creo que dormiré un poco —dejó reposar su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

Un peso cayó sobre su hombro derecho. Abrió los ojos asustado por el golpe de improviso. Era Sherlock. Al parecer, llevaba librando una batalla invisible contra el sueño desde hacía días y no había sucumbido a él hasta que John no bajó la guardia y dejó de alterarse.

Ahora, con la cabeza del moreno en el hueco que dejaba su clavícula con su cuello, la idea de dormir hasta el aterrizaje quedó para otro momento.

Besó sus cabellos con una sonrisa. Ahora sí era consciente de la belleza de las vistas, incluso de las de fuera.

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, John superó su fobia, ¡qué bueno!**

**Y lo de las almejas es verdad, confírmenlo en Google ;)**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo :D **


End file.
